Distant Horizons
by Adrian Coppla
Summary: In a time, a place, a story never told, young prince Vegeta is torn away from his home along with his young sister. Now years later, they face serparations and hardships as the young princess nears the brink of madness. This is their story. . .
1. Old Threats and a New Life

Author: Hello readers. It's been a while. I wrote this about 4 years ago and decided to revise and repost.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama

Distant Horizons

Chapter 1- Old threats, New Life

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The soft winds flew gracefully along the deep, red stained fields. Bitter rain poured down unmercifully upon the corpses of the brave Saiyan soldiers. The skies darkened, dulling the plea's for help ringing through the long endless night on the fateful planet Vegeta-sei.

"What now, sire, what now?" a dark figured questioned.

The dark frame turned to his henchmen. "The family," his eerie voice whispered out as his violent red eyes shimmered in the darkness.

"Kill who is not of importance."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sirens rang throughout the entire castle. Figures scurried down the halls in fear, silently pleading for hope among the current chaos. A small girl amidst all the rush was sitting on the ground curled in a ball, waiting. But no one noticed.

"Help," the four year old whispered , as she grabbed the maids dress and tugged it lightly.

The tall woman turned slowly and looked down towards the floor, her eyes widened in shock.

"Princess! Kami, what are you doing out here, you should be with your mother!" the maid yelled, picking the girl up into her arms.The young princess looked away, tears brimming her eyes, "I-I was," she whimpered as she turned her head to the side. "She won't wake up! Celeria! Mom won't wake up, the man..he-" her tears ran hard down her face and her voice became strained.

"Hush Nira, everything will be alri-""Nira!!, Nira , Thank Kami, you're alive!" a young boy cried as he rushed over and tore the princess from the maid arms.

"Vegeta," she cried as she fell to her knees.

"Shhhh, Nira, we must leave at once, be strong for me. Nira, I-" He knelt down and looked into his sister's golden eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise, keep close," he whispered as he clutched her small, fragile wrist and ran through the halls, pushing the servants as he made way to leave the castle.Hastily, brother and sister ran through the enormous hallways of the majestic castle. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for the small girl as she clutched to her small doll with one hand, and to her brother with the other as she ran to keep up with him.

" Vegeta, I can't keep up, ple-" she began until interrupted by an unfamiliar voice."Well, well, well, look what we have here, fella's, I think we've struck gold." A tall, blue alien laughed as the two children ran into him, causing both of them to fly back a few feet. The prince flipped backwards, landing on his feet, hunched, while the princess landed roughly on her stomach. Vegeta growled as he helped his sister up, never letting his eyes leave those of the blue alien's.

"Stay. Away." he hissed, his eyes narrowing along with his sisters."Now, why in Kami's name would we want to do that," one of the aliens laughed, "when we can have a nice grand reward from Frieza if we return you and...kill that." he said, pointing to the small girl."Err, you're not touching her!" Vegeta growled, as he pulled Nira close to his body as she clutched to him in fear.

"Well, who's gonna stop us...you?" The alien laughed with his men.

"No, me." The group turned to see the furious glare of a Saiyan solider. The solider stepped aside for the King. Both children walked quickly over to their father.

"Are you two all right?" he asked, kneeling down to their heights."Yes father," the girl replied. Vegeta simply nodded. The King eyed both his children up and down. "Good, both of you follow me, Bardock, take care of these filthy aliens.""Yes sire."As soon as Bardock finished his words, the castle shook wildly and a loud explosion was heard. Everyone looked outside the castle, only to see the waves of a tremendous after shock heading towards. All eyes widened in fear. The king quickly knelt down to cover his son and daughter. They all screamed as they were suddenly thrown far out of the castle boundaries."Got the monkey's out of there tree," Frieza laughed vengefully. King Vegeta, are you going to reconsider my offer, or will I just have to destroy you all?" he asked, as he paced back and forth in front of the group, who was recuperating from the blast.

"Dodoria, you and your men, over here, now." Freiza barked out as the aliens rushed behind their master."What's a matter Frieza, afraid we'll overpower you?" the King questioned arrogantly.

"Ha!" the short lizard like creature laughed,"When all hell freezes over," he replied. He looked straight into the eyes of his enemy. "Now, give me the boy or,""Never!""Wrong answer."Bardock, King Vegeta and the children were soon blown back effortlessly.

"Fine then, I'll take him myself." Frieza levitated and landed in front of the group. Bardock and the King shot up and started throwing everything they had at the vicious alien. The battle lasted for a while, as the two children looked on in awe. Vegeta snapped out of his trance and shot a look towards his sister.

"Nira, now, lets leave," he whispered.

"But, where Vegeta, they'll find us anywhere on this planet, wh-" Vegeta grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes," Then we'll leave, you and I, we'll leave the planet, its the only way," he turned his head as his whispered those words. " But what about father , mother, the planet, we-" her small brown eyes narrowed," we can't just leave!"Vegeta shot a dangerous look towards his sister. "What about them Nira! Mother's dead, father is most likely to sell us to Freiza-"

He couldn't believe this was happening so fast. One minute he was in his training lessons and the next he was formulating a plan to escape his home planet. Even at the tender age of eight, he understood everything that was going on and the consequences that would be held if they didn't escape."No he won't! Father will fight for us!" she yelled as she tore her hand from is grasp."Fine," he growled, "then he will most likely die along with Bardock, and that bastard will destroy our planet and take us away." he declared turning her towards him.

"You."Nira stated twisting her head away."What?""You, he'll take you away, he wants nothing of me and you know this, he'll just kill me along with everyone else," she screamed, tears slowly starting to fall down her small, elegant face. Vegeta looked into his sister's eyes for a moment and smiled slightly.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I will protect you with my life, wherever I go, you go, got that?" he affirmed. She wiped her tears away and smiled, then looked down. "It's-I just want to be home with father and mother, I want to be training with you, I want to be happy or- anything, anything but this..I don't want to leave home Vegeta-" she cried as she looked up and noticed that it started to rain. "Nira, we can't stay here-". They were both blown back by a large chi ball thrown in their direction. Nira looked up, wiping the rain from her face.

"Vegeta?" she strained , as she coughed up her blood. Her eyes scurried around frantically, searching for her brother. She stared to panic as she couldn't find him.

She stood and screamed out, "Vegeta! Vegeta where are y-" before she could finish, the battered body of her father slammed to the ground directly in front of her."Father!"The young girl dropped to her knees and she wiped the blood from his face. "N-Nir," he strained. "No father, I'm here don't worry." she cried brushing the soaked hair from her face.

"Help your brother kitten," and with that his eyes shut and body fell numb.

Tears mixed with the rain and she shook her father "Father!"

She then heard a loud scream and looked up tosee her brother being carried away.

"Vegeta! No, leave him alone, leave my brother alone!" she screamed as she quickly got up and started running after her brother's kidnapper. She growled as she began moving faster. 'Vegeta hang on, I won't let anything happen to you either' she thought and she scurried forward. As soon as she went to jump at the man, she was grabbed from behind. She let out a frustrated scream as her small legs began to kick vigorously."No, leave her be! Don't touch her, errrahh! Nira!" Vegeta protested as the two children reached hands out to each other as they were being pulled apart.

"Good-bye little girl," Dodoria laughed and he held his palm out inches away from her scared face.

"No wait! Please! Frieza I-""Wait," Frieza said sternly as he turned to face the young prince, "You what?" he questioned."Please, if you take me, take her, I'll take care of her. Please I do anything!""She'll be a weakness""No! I promise, I beg you, don't kill her, we'll both come peacefully, no fights, nothing," the young boy pleaded as he look the beast in the eyes.

"Do you think it matters? What pleasure do I get in keeping her instead of just another monkey on board. Although. . ." he pondered with a smirk growing on his pale face, "I'm sure we could find some use for her in the future."

Vegeta's eyes burned with hatred at the statement as he growled."No? Well then, I can just kill her now and save the whole argument-""No! Fine whatever, just let her stay with me." The prince requested.Freiza eyed the boy for a moment and smirked evilly. "Fine, let them both go, you'll come peacefully-"

A large blow interrupted him as he blocked it and looked up to see King Vegeta and Bardock in a fighting stance. "It's too late, your son already gave me his word he would come peacefully, he yelled as the henchmen grabbed the two men from behind holding them back with all their strength.

"Oooh, we have a great fight to look forward to, don't we King _Vegeta_," one of the men spat. The King growled as the two men struggled with everything they had, but it wouldn't work. The king looked up into the dark skies.He saw the face of two of his children being torn away from him, and there was nothing he could do, nothing.

"I will see you again!" he yelled over the storm. The children looked at him and nodded with sad faces and no hope as they were dragged away from their home planet, their birthright, which they would never see or know again. They were shoved into the ship and it took of quickly. Frieza smiled as he stared out the window.

"Hn, pathetic monkeys."Nira and Vegeta clutched hands as they watched their planet fade away from there eyes forever. Both of them knew, even at their tender age, that their lives would never be the same again. Both looked towards each other.

"Nira, don't worry...we'll be fine," he told her, staring out into the vast emptiness of space.

"We'll be fine."And the years went by. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A: Hello all. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review! Until Chapter 2, "Adjusted"


	2. Adjusted

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Distant Horizons

Chapter Two- Adjusted

11 years later. . .

The hard, cold floors of the ships interior echoed harshly as the special elite's marched in unison. With stone faces and elevated chest, they rushed towards the main bay of the ship. As they reached the tall iron doors, the metal gates opened quickly for them.

"Sire, you requested?" the leading elite said, his head bent down in a respectful manner.

"Yes, yes I did, men, I would like you to meet General Emac Racau, he is leader for one of my associates army, who has been sent here to give orders to you. We will be taking care of some business for my," Freiza sighed as he turned around to look the General in the eye, "associate."

The group of elite's bowed their heads and went down on one knee, "Waiting for further orders, sire."

"Zarbon," Freiza said to the leader of the elites, "give the kind General Racau a tour of our grand ship, and keep in mind you all will meet me in the South Wing at 20 o'clock." he continued as he turned and made his way out the iron doors, but not before he stopped and turned to face his men once again.

"Vegeta, we need to speak."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No! But what about the agreement we had, you promised!"

"What agreement, damn it, we never had an agreement."

"Like hell we didn't, do you want this sword up your ass?"

The two girls raised their eyebrows and giggled lightly.

"Jeeze, Sakari, calm down a bit," a short violet haired girl laughed. Nira turned sideways in her chair and crossed her legs, looking down at the table.

"You know, Eyea, that if we do this, we could get into some deep shit." she stated truthfully.

"Shut up Nira! It wasn't my idea it was Sakari's!" she yelled, pointing to the tall green-haired girl.

"Ah! Like hell it was, YOU'RE the one always wanting to spy on the men training, not me, remember?"

"Oh yeah yeah, keep denying it. I caught you that one time-"

" I WAS CHANGING TOWELS!!!" Sakari exclaimed, knocking her chair over while she abruptly stood up.

"Bull. Shit" Eyea replied following her lead and pointed a finger in her face.

"Oh, and what about that one time, were you changing towels then? Because I seem to recall..."

Nira giggled lightly as she turned her head to the side, away from her bickering friends. She sighed hard and put her face in her hands. She drew in a deep breathe and lifted her face up to the clock, 9:15am.

'Eerr, we've been in this damn room for almost 4 hours. When are they going to give us our schedules for next month' she thought. She was frustrated with the fact that they would wake them up so early, just to drag them here and wait for hours. She growled loudly, drawing the attention of her friends.

"What's a matter Nira?" Eyea questioned worried, as she stopped her argument with her friend.

"What's a matter?! What's a matter is that I'm in here, tired as hell 'cause I didn't get to sleep last night until 1:30, and when I finally did, my brother comes bursting through the door, all pissed off as always, waking me up, so, technically, I didn't get to sleep till 3 cause all I could think about was how much my legs hurt from dragging you two around everywhere, and what the hell our damn schedule will be like, cause personally I'm sick and tired of all this damn work! And these bastards wake us up at 5:30, just to dragged us in here early in the morning, WITHOUT EATING, thank you very much, I'm tired, I'm sore, and to top it all off, you two are over here screaming like banshees! THAT'S what's a matter!" Nira drew in another breathe and took a moment to calm down. She repositioned herself on the chair and glanced up calmly at her two friends.

Eyea and Sakari were silent for a moment and eyed the girl strangely. Eyea shook it off and approached Nira with a smirk forming on her small face.

" Your _brother_ eh?"

"..."

"EYEA!!!!"   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Vegeta, hopefully you will treat General Racau with the utmost of respect, because of your short temper, I know how you get sometimes." Freiza said to his favorite pet, with a widespread smile on his face.

"Of course, Frieza."

"You will be somewhat of a 'caretaker' for our dear General. I want to make sure this is clear to you my _prince_" Freiza said as he sighed and turned his head away from the young man.

Vegeta cleared his throat and spoke up. "If I may ask, why do you want me to be his 'caretaker'?"

Freiza's head turned to face Vegeta, his eyes narrowing a bit, then he relaxed and drew in a breathe.

"Actually, Vegeta, it was _he_ who chose you, not me." he said, looking up at Vegeta's confused face.

"But why would he chose me, I don't even know the man?"

"Are you disagreeing?"

Vegeta blinked twice, "No sire, I just didn't think a man with high ranks such as he, would take interest in me, that's all." he growled out.

"Hmm, temper, temper my little monkey, besides," Freiza chuckled, ignoring the dangerous glare the prince was giving him, "The General has no use for you, and is not interested" he continued, turning his head and meeting the prince's fierce glare. A smile soon appeared on his white face, as he shook his head and laughed while picking up his glass of red liquid and spinning it in his hands.

Vegeta growled at Frieza's amusement, "Then why does he wa-"

"Your sister."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nira flopped carelessly on her bed and shut her eyes. It's been a long day and all she wanted to do was sleep. Her head began racing about tomorrow and the same old routine she would be forced to go through.

"Kami, I'm getting sick of this stuff." she sighed, crawling underneath her blankets. 'Sleeeeep,' she thought with a smile on her face. 'Kami I'm so comfortable'...

"NIRA!"

'Shit.'

The door slammed open as an angry Vegeta barged in.

"What is it Vegeta, I'm so-" she was cut off in the middle of a yawn.

"Did he touch you, talk to you, anything?!" He shouted. He didn't consider her present state, nor did he care. His mind was full of hatred towards General Racau. 

"What? Vegeta, what the hell are you talking about?" she questioned, sitting up in her bed. Vegeta let out a sigh and walked over to his bed.

"What the hell was that about, you just freaked out on me there?" She said while swinging her legs over the side of her bed.

"It was nothing, go to sleep, I'll tell you tomorrow," he said while taking papers out of his drawer, sitting down and studying them. Nira stood up and stretched her arms and legs while pacing over to sit behind him on his bed.

"So, when's your next mission?" she asked trying to changed the subject and peek over his shoulder. He nudged her off as he attempted to plan a way to keep his sister safe.

'Kami, if I leave, I won't be able to watch her from that bastard General," he thought to himself while tapping his fingers against the black steel desk. He swung around to look at his sister.

"In two days, Nira, I need you to stay with Radditz, Nappa will stay in this room."

"What?" she asked while taking a step back and throwing her hands on her hips. "Why Vegeta? Every other time you go off, I'm always _fine_ by myself, what's the difference now? I'm a big girl you know!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

'Kami, it's like I never grow up to him or something-"

"Because I said so!" he hissed, turning to face her. Her golden eyes narrowed as they met the black orbs of her brother.

"No." She said sternly. "You damn jerk! I can watch myself. And _fine_, you can go away on your little mission, but I assure you, I will not be staying with Radditz, I'm 15 for Kami's sake! I'll be staying with Sakari and Eyea, so back off! I don't know what has gotten into you but don't start taking it out on me. I'm not in the mood_ Vegeta_."

He looked into her eyes for a minute and sighed, "Why must you be so difficult? I can't protect you-"

"Against what Vegeta?!" she yelled for a second time, throwing her fists on the counter.

As soon as she finished, a loud knock sounded at the door. Nira broke from her brother's glare to answer it. When she opened the door she was faced with a tall, tan-skinned man who was rather built with long dark blue hair and several scars marked across his fit body.

'He's handsome...'

"Eh y-yes?" she stuttered.

"I was wondering if you could help me?" the man said, leaning against the door frame. "Sure, what can I do for you, mister...?"

"Racau, General Racau."

"Ok, mister..er.. General Racau, what can I help you with?" she questioned, tucking some hair behind her ears.

"I would like to know, if you-" he started before Vegeta appeared besides the raven haired girl.

"Leave her be," Vegeta hissed.

"General," he said with sarcasm," I believe you're looking for me." he finished.

"Why, who would leave such a young beauty behind?" he chuckled as he reached out and cupped Nira's small face in his large hands. She shivered as soon as his hands touched her.

"Umm, I'm flattered," she said while backing away towards her bed.

Racau sighed and glanced back at Vegeta, "I will meet you first thing in the morning in the West Wing, bring your men." he stated, while turning around and backing out of the room. He stopped for a moment and turned to look back at the young girl.

"What a beauty," He said with a smirk and was gone.

Both brother and sister stared at where the man once stood. Vegeta looked over to his sister who was still in a trance and recalled her last question before they were interrupted. He walked towards her bed and looked towards the door,

"From him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!

Next chapter: Departure


	3. Departure

Disc: I do not own DBZ, all rights belong to Akira Toriyama

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Three

Departure

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Nira looked her brother in the eye while she continued handing him supplies. "Now, I want you back safe, not damaged, and all limbs in tact, got it?"

"Sure thing mom." Vegeta replied dryly as he swung a strap over his shoulder.

"Vegeta," she said seriously, "you know how I get when you go on these big missions, men always end up dying...I just," she paused to look up at him, then slightly turned it to the side," I can't stand the thought of you-"

"I won't die. I just promised you. Kami , Nira, have a bit of faith in your older brother here." He chuckled. His face soon got stern as he pulled her hair for her to look at him.

"Stay away from him."

She laughed slightly as she playfully hit his arm. "I will, I'm not THAT stupid _Geta._

"Nira, I'm serious." He said, ignoring her use of a pet name that he always hated.

"So am I."

"Battle ship Alliance 5-8-3 clear for take off in 5 minutes, all elite's board immediately."

"Guess that's my call. Take care Nira. If anything happens go to Radditz, if necessary Nappa. Do not rely too much on Eyea and Sakari. And please stay away from Racau." he said, while placing a hand on her shoulder gently. She smiled slightly as she watched him turn and board the ship. When he turned around, she waved to him and quickly gave him the victory sign.

'Kami, how I hate when he goes on these damn missions.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_1 week later. . ._

"Eyea hand me the white towel," Nira said dryly as she scrubbed the blood off the training room floor.

"Eek, this is so damn gross!" Sakari exclaimed jumping up from where she stood to the nearest chair. Eyea and Nira laughed slightly at their terrified friend.

"You know. . ." Nira chuckled with a trademark smirk on her face.

"Oh Kami."

Nira's smirk grew wider as she voiced her sudden idea.

"The men won't be training till tomorrow morning, and all the doors locks are up. And I don't know about you two, but I haven't trained in a while," she insinuated with a grin.

"A while for you is one week Nira," Sakari laughed as she jumped from the chair and continued mopping.

"Now, how about we finish _this_ first and then we'll- Nira? Where did she go-AHH!" Sakari yelled as she was suddenly swift kicked behind, roughly knocking her forward to the ground.

"Oh, so you wanna play that way huh? Well fine, bring it on, but don't come complaining to me when you end up in the Regeneration Tank!" Sakari exclaimed while jumping up in the air throwing several punches and kicks towards the Saiyan Princess.

The fight continued for 20 minutes till Sakari stood up from the ground.

"Ok, Ok, I give up. I realize I've been whipping you to shreds so, I'll give you a break!" she laughed, wiping blood from her face.

"Sure. Sakari?"

Silence.

"Where's Eyea?"

As soon as Nira finished, both girls were sent flying into the nearest wall, "You left me out!"

Sakari and Nira both glanced at each other and smirked. "Oh really..."

"AHHH!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did you pay her a visit yet?"

"I tried but her damn brother was lurking over her shoulder."

"Ah, well, the monkey is gone so feel free to do anything BUT kill the girl." Frieza said simply as his smirked widened with each word he spoke, "That job is for me. In time of course. . .in time."

"Yes, My Lord." Racau replied with a look of excitement in his eyes.

"In other news," he continued "the adjustments on the West frontier are running smoothly. I project a week before the Meronians are groveling at your feet for mercy." Racau laughed.

"Yes, I agree fully. General, did the reports from the Aytierians come in last week. I've been trying and trying. . ."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vegeta slowly picked up the tall jeweled crown and examined it with his onyx eyes. He twirled the blood-stained artifact in his hand while glancing around the fallen castle. Destruction dominated the scene before him, which didn't bother him in the least since destruction was all he knew. It was what he was best at.

"Why would he lie if he knew for sure that his planet and people were at stake?" he said to no one in particular, his eyes still fixated on the crown in his hands.

"Maybe he was an asshole for a king." One elite stated with a chuckle as he put a nearby soldier out of his misery.

"Damn idiots." Vegeta whispered as he placed the crown down on a rock and looked around.

"Have you acquired the mandatory amount of slaves?" he asked, turning toward the elite.

"Yes, sir we have."

"Good, a few more days and we're gone." And with that Vegeta blasted the crown and watched it disintegrate before him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I mean, is it so terrible to be worried?" Nira asked with a cold expression on her face.

"Of course not, but you're obsessing over it. Your brother can take care of himself, he's a big boy." Sakari stated, while turning to pick up a dirty towel.

"I'm not obsessing Sakari,. It's not everyday one's older brother who has raised them since age 4 goes off into space to destroy some damn planet. You know how many men die on these missions" Nira stopped to pull her raven hair back and picked up a rag to help Sakari.

"It's just, every time he does this I worry for him. Not just for his safety because I know he can take care of himself just fine. I worry for his future. Is he going to ruthlessly murder people his entire life? He's not a terrible man and he's _nothing_ like that pig Freiza. Vegeta has honor and lives by his own code of rules, no matter how messed up they may seen. He just deserves better, much better." She threw her rag down and picked up a sponge.

"And you?" Eyea questioned, walking around the table towards the two.

"What about me?"

"You, my dear, are a princess. You live in a world of hate and death. You were forced out of your home, which was later destroyed then forced to live as a mere slave. You deserve better. You deserve to live in a world where you are pampered, adored, loved, and all the good things that come with being a princess." Eyea stated, eyeing the princess the whole time."But you are here for a reason. Kami has a better reason for you to be here. You are to achieve something great." She exclaimed with a sympathetic smile.

Nira chuckled a bit as she rose to meet Eyea. "Eyea, you live in a fantasy world sometimes. I come from a race where 'loving' and 'adoration' are words for the weak. I only wish for my people to be alive, not to be hailed by them." She said as she stood and made her way out of the room.

"I'm going to my room. I'll see you guys tomorrow," She sighed as she smiled gently towards the two girls.

'Could she be right?' Nira thought as she closed the door and headed down the long hallway. ' Am I here for a greater reason? A slave princess. Hah! Dragged mercilessly away from her home, her people. . .' Nira's eyes narrowed as she picked up her pace.

'Kami can go fuck himself for all I care. If he was watching over us, then he wouldn't put my brother and I through this!'

Nira did not feel privileged or important. How can you feel important when you're life consists of slaving around and following orders given to you by disgusting, controlling, honor-less men who took pleasure from her pain and hatred. She must admit that her role on the ship had improved dramatically once her power and fighting level rose through the years. Having a brother who was part of Frieza's elite didn't hurt her situation either. Still, she couldn't help but notice the pain that was accumulating in her heart day by day.

She couldn't ignore that agony.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Next Chapter: Distress

Please review!


	4. Distress

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, all rights belong to Akira Toriyama.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

Distress

Screams. That's all she could hear. Terrified voices yelling out.

'My name, they're screaming my name!'

"Nira!..Nira!"

She spun her head around to run. But something stopped her. She looked down. Red. Blood red covered her body. It was a dress, a long gorgeous dress. She undid her foot from the hem with a puzzled look on her face. Soon, her head snapped up and she looked towards a light.

'They're still screaming...' she thought, plugging her ears to drown out the sound.

'I have to help them.' She started running towards the light, building up courage to face their screams. Yet, something stopped her once again. Nira looked in the a mirror that stood tall in front of her. She gasped. It wasn't her?!

'It is me..' she thought in awe as she stared at her reflection. An older version of her stood in the glass reflection, dawned with jewels. But the most beautiful of them all was the sparkling crown that sat top of her richly adorned hair. Her raven hair flowed gently in waves to her waist. Her face was more matured and angular with matching settled eyes. Her dress flowed like silk and her skin appeared flawless and beautiful. She looked gorgeous.

But still, they were screaming. She wiped around and ran towards the light once more. She held her breath to prepare herself for the sight she might see. "I have to help! I have-" she paused as she ran through a large wooden door. Her jaw dropped. Thousands, no, millions of people stood in the large crowd.

Cheering.

For her.

"Kami." She whispered as she looked among the millions of Saiyans. A smile appeared on her face, as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"My people." Nira lifted her chin up high, as she was taught when she was a young child. She winced as she felt someone grab her wrist and lift it up high in the air. She swung around to meet the man's face.

"To your new Queen!" he yelled. The crowded went wild in excitement.

'Queen?!'

"Father," she whispered, as a few tears rolled down her cheek.

"I knew this day would come Princess." He said, his voice overflowing with pride.

"But I-I, what's going on, " she screamed.

Why was she Queen, what about Vegeta? Where was Vegeta, was he to die!? Suddenly she was thrown to the ground, and everything around her went black.

'What the hell...'

As soon as she thought that, she heard tiny giggles come from behind her.

'What now?' she thought as she stood, and slowly turned around. What she saw brought tears to her eyes, and her hands covered her mouth.

'Vegeta?' she thought, as the scene played before her.

Yes, it was him, but he was older, much older. He was standing up off a long bench with his arms crossed as he walked slowly along the green grass towards a large building.

"All right, I'm coming." he chuckled as he picked a small girl with blue curls up from behind. The little girl laughed as she put up a mock fight. "Daddy!" she giggled, "Daddy you're being so silly!"

He chuckled lightly again. "C'mon princess, we better get you inside or your loudmouthed mother is going to have a fit." He stated, as the young girl wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Daddy, do you think you can tell me another story tonight?" she questioned with much excitement. Vegeta wrinkled his nose slightly at that statement.

"Err, fine, but this is the last one for a while." He said sternly.

"OK daddy!"

"Vegeta! Bulla! C'mon you two!" a voice yelled.

Nira turned around to see who it was from. There was a woman leaning slightly against a sliding door. Her short blue hair was blowing gently in the wind, and she had a generous smile on her face as she watched the two walking towards her.

Who is she, who is that little girl, and why did she call Vegeta her dad, and where the hell am I?'

"Coming mommy. Hey mommy. . ." the little girl giggled as she grabbed Vegeta's chin, "you'll never believe what daddy called you." She said in a singsong voice as she hopped out of her father's arms and ran towards the building. The woman giggled lightly, and turned towards him.

"Oh, really? Vegeta, what in Dende's name are you telling our daughter now?" she asked as she paced up to him, placing her arms around his neck.

"Oh, nothing I haven't told you before _onna_. " He said with a chuckle while turning her around and placing his hands on her shoulders as they followed their daughter in the building.

Silence.

"Vegeta." Nira whispered.

As soon as the vision stared, it ended, and she was thrown deep into a dark world where all she could see was blood, hate, anger, and envy. She watched as a figure was brutally murdering her people, she watched. She could do nothing but scream and yell. They all called out her name once more. She could only watch. The planet was destroyed, and she watched as the figure moved, terrorizing and annihilated every planet it came across. She hated this figure, this thing.! It never stopped. But she couldn't see it face.

'Frieza, it's Frieza' she growled with hate.

"Stop!" she yelled.

It stopped and looked towards her. The being walked gracefully to her. It grabbed her face and brought her eyes to meet its own.

It was her.

---------------------------------------

Nira shot up in her bed, her eyes bloodshot. "Kami." she cried. Her body was covered in sweat, and the blankets were half way across the room. She opened her eyes wider and strained to see through the pitch black of her room. It was so dark. Her small shoulders began to shake slightly, as she clutched to her pillow.

Silence.

'It's too quiet.'

All she could hear was her own breathing, which was rapidly picking up due to fear.

'This is insane, Nira, grow up, it was just a dream, just a st- '

Knock! Knock!

"Ahh!! " she screamed, bolting off her bed, towards the back of her room. She watched as the door opened slowly, letting the light from the hallway slowly creep in. The shadow of the person stretched longer at every step it took, till it was touching her feet. She backed up.

"Nira? Princess, are you ok?" a voice questioned, as it flicked on the lights. She let out the breath she was holding.

"Radditz." she sighed, whipping the sweat from her brow. "W-what are you doing in here?" she questioned, walking to him.

"I heard screaming, I just came in to check-"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure, cause you sounded like-"

"I said, I'm fine." She stated firmly.

"A-Alright, if you say so. If you need me, I'll be in my room." He finished as he headed out the door. Nira stood in her spot for a few minutes thinking.

'Kami, that dream was so real.' She walked towards her bed, and started to get dressed. She needed to go to the East Prime desk to see when Vegeta would get in. Hopefully it would be soon because the sick feeling she was getting in her stomach alarmed her. Nira picked up her day schedule and headed out the room.

-----------------------------------------------

"Such big talk for a man like you."

"Well, I am a pretty big man." Racau chuckled, throwing his armor off his shoulder.

"I plan to have the wrench before her stupid excuse for a brother comes back form his mission, which should be soon. I'm going have to make Frieza do something about that." He laughed as he tossed one of the maids a towel.

"Oh, really, and what are you going to have Frieza do about it?" a tall green man asked.

"Maybe postpone the ships entrance, send him on another mission, or maybe even. . .Nax-tuh, I don't think Frieza likes the monkey much, maybe we can destroy the whole elite, somehow making it look like an accident," Racau chuckled, leaning back in his chair, "Yes that's what we'll do."

"General, there are plenty of women lined up, and you can just chose and use, they won't care. They're pretty good looking also. But no. You mean to tell me you'd go through all that for a mere slave?" Nax-tuh asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Princess," Racau corrected, " a beautiful, strong, and fierce Saiyan Princess."

"Ah, I see your motive now-What the hell!" Nax-tuh yelled, as a small amount of water was splashed on him.

"K-Kami, forgive me, it was an accident." a maid stuttered.

"An accident really." Nax-tuh hissed, picking the woman up by her collar.

Racau chuckled and stood, "Ah, Nax-tuh, leave the poor woman alone, can't you see she's absolutely gorgeous," he said while running a finger down her cheek.

She winced and pulled away as she was set roughly on the ground.

"She is isn't she?" Nax-tuh asked, reaching his hands out to touch her, only to be pulled away from. His eyes narrowed, "I could kill you for that whore," he hissed.

"Come, Nax-tuh, we've got more work to do now." Racau ordered as he left the room followed by his soilder. As soon as they left the room the maid released her breathe.

"Bastard." She murmured under her breath. She turned around abruptly as she heard her name being called out.

"Eyea!"

------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
